A Mother's Touch
by DisasterMaster445
Summary: "Mmm…it was good." Medusa complimented. "If you do well on your next mission, we can do this again…" She said. "I might even let you put that somewhere else." "I think I could handle that." Set after Medusa gets Crona back from Shibusen. CronaXMedusa, implied one-sided CronaXMaka. Warning: Lemon/Incest/Foot Fetish. First lemon attempt. Check it out and tell me what you think.


**A Mother's Touch**

**By: DisasterMaster445**

**My first attempt at a lemon. Sorry if it sucks, but this popped into my head the other night. Takes place after Medusa gets Crona back from Shibusen. Warning: Sex/Incest. Medusa X Crona, hinted one-sided Crona X Maka. One-Shot**

* * *

"It's good to have you back, Crona. I missed you." Medusa said. She was lying of course. She didn't miss the boy, but she _did_ miss his power. Well…not even _his_ power. She missed the power of the Black Blood. Ragnarok.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. Medusa's face took on a more snake-like appearance, glaring at the boy. "_No_!" She backhanded the Demon Sword, sending him flying back. "Get up!" She hissed at him.

"I don't know how to handle this." Crona muttered. "What's you're problem now?!" She flipped Crona over with a perfectly-manicured foot, quickly realizing what Crona couldn't handle. Underneath the boy's black dress was a raging hard-on.

"Ooh. Is little Crona a masochist?" She asked sadistically. "I don't know how to handle this. It's never done this before." Crona kept muttering and tried to get up. Medusa lashed out with a foot, pushing him back down. His cock twitched, catching the snake-witch's gaze once more. She licked her lips predatorily, pressing her foot against the bulge.

"Mmm…it's really throbbing. You nasty little pervert, getting hard from a hit by your mother. I can even feel it getting bigger under my foot. Is it possible little Crona has a foot fetish?" She pressed down harder, getting a groan from her son.

"I don't know how to handle this." He moaned. "I've never felt this good before, and I don't know how to handle it." Medusa smirked, rubbing her foot up and down on the bulge, a dark spot spreading slowly from Crona's pre-cum. Medusa took her foot away, causing the Demon Sword to let out another involuntary groan. The snake-witch's smirk grew, deciding to torment the boy a little further by using her foot to slide Crona's dress up to his stomach, releasing his cock to point straight up at the ceiling.

"Hmm. It's a little bigger than I'd have thought from you, Crona." Medusa said, genuinely surprised. His cock was seven inches, surprising considering his questionable gender. Now, she could put her foot against his cock with nothing in between, something that was sure to get the pink-haired boy hot and bothered.

"_Hmm…maybe he'll follow my orders better if I give him…a mother's touch."_ She pondered, putting her foot back on his dick, making him moan louder than before. "It's hot. You're such a disgrace, getting so horny from your mother."

"No, that isn't what's happening." Crona denied. "I don't know how to handle this." Medusa laughed as she rubbed her foot against his cock-head, lubricating it with her son's pre-cum. She spread her toes, sliding her son's member between her big and second toes. She started squeezing, making Crona groan loudly and begin to buck his hips.

"Little weirdo. Maka will never love you once she finds out you got so horny from my toes on your dick." Crona's eyes widened. "No…I wouldn't be able to handle that!" He exclaimed. He reached his climax, spraying his cum all over Medusa's sexy toes. The snake-witch glared down at the pale boy, who laid panting.

"You came all over my foot when you thought of sweet little Maka finding about your little incest/foot fetish? Disgusting little worm." She put her cum-soaked foot up to his mouth.

"Clean." She commanded. Crona stuck out his tongue obediently, lapping his essence from his mother's toes. Medusa couldn't help letting out a little moan at the feeling of her son's wet tongue swiping over her feet. She felt herself get a little wet, suddenly appreciating the Demon Sword just a little bit, for the first time. She looked back at Crona's dick and saw it standing at full-mast once more.

"You really _do_ have a foot fetish." She said, mocking the boy. "You're harder than before, just from licking and sucking my toes." Crona muttered around her foot, something about not being able to handle what was happening, the vibrations causing Medusa to moan again. Louder. She looked at her foot again, seeing it was clean, with Crona still licking.

"That's enough. Did you _like_ the taste of your own cum? It must've been good then." She stared at his throbbing manhood, suddenly wanting a taste. "I guess you deserve a reward for cleaning me up so well." She got down on her knees, gripping her son's cock tightly. He thrust his hips up, trying to get more friction on his hyper-sensitive member.

"My, my. Someone's eager." Medusa decided to give her son his reward, tongue slipping out to tease his head. Crona got even harder, cock twitching a little in his mother's hand. Medusa smirked and took his cock into her mouth in one try, throat expanding around it like a snake's around its prey. Which it was. Her long snake-tongue wrapped around the obstruction, tightening and contracting, sending the boy into unbelievable pleasure. The virgin boy couldn't last, exploding another load into his mother's mouth. Medusa pulled back, swallowing everything at once.

"Mmm…it _was_ good." Medusa complimented. "If you do well on your next mission, we can do this again…" She said. "I might even let you put that cock somewhere else." Crona lay in a puddle of his own sweat. _"I think I could handle that."_

* * *

**Well, there it is. My first attempt at a lemon. I have a little bit of a foot fetish, and I loved watching Medusa in the anime. Everytime she was introduced there was a nice closeup of her feet, which I always found to be extremely sexy. I have no idea if this is any good or not, because it's hard to be objective when you're reading your own work. So, tell me what you thought. Ja Nae.**


End file.
